Panty Problems
by StrawberryMerry
Summary: Riruka falls asleep in a compromising position that has Yukio feeling annoyed and a little uncomfortable.


**Panty Problems**

Green eyes glanced from behind blonde bangs at the sleeping girl on the couch. Yukio sighed to himself as a disappointing tune brought his attention back to his handheld, alerting him that he'd once again failed at completing the level in his game.

He was frustrated, and it was showing on his youthful face. He'd lost count of how many times he'd had to repeat the same level, all because Riruka had to fall asleep on the couch beside him in the most distracting of positions. Sprawled out with her head on her folded arms, her long legs were wide open, one of them hanging off of the couch and the other on the back cushions. He couldn't even rest his head back, because her foot was there. And that wasn't even the most annoying part.

He could see her panties. Usually when he saw her panties, when she kicked open the door, it was only briefly so he never really saw that much. But now he could see everything. More than he'd ever imagined he'd be seeing, and it was making him extremely uncomfortable.

_Stupid. Why does she have to sleep like that?_ Pausing his game, he set it down on the coffee table. He knew that if she woke up now and saw him just sitting there while she was exposed as she was, she'd be furious and she'd never shut up. He didn't even want to think about the noise she'd make in her fury. He'd just have to prevent it from happening.

Slowly, he reached forward for the hem of her dress to pull it back down. Touching the soft material, he hesitated. What if she woke up right now while his hands were on her clothing? He doubted he could explain himself out of the situation. He knew exactly what she'd brand him as. _Pervert, pervert pervert_. Quickly, he removed his hand and set it on his black-clad knee.

Unthinkingly, his eyes darted back to her parted thighs and his cheeks tingled strangely. Her panties were light pink and had a cartoonish bunny face on the front, which was smiling at him and making him feel as if he were being watched. He couldn't help but to think that the panties suited her and her strange love for anything cute.

"Yukiiii…"

Her sighing his name had him nearly leaping up from the couch in embarrassed surprise. Uncharacteristically anxious green eyes fixed onto Riruka's still sleeping face, and calm soon resettled upon him. He thought he'd been caught.

A strange feeling twisted his stomach as he watched her sleeping. She'd said his name, and for once she didn't sound angry. It was nice.

Deciding that it was time for him to retire to his room to relieve himself of this unwanted stress, he bent to retrieve his handheld. As he pocketed it in his black coat pocket, his attention was once more drawn to Riruka as she quietly groaned.

He watched as she began to readjust herself in her sleep, moving her legs so that she was curled into the fetal position in a tight ball of comfort. He blanched at the new view he received of her rear end.

His blush deepening, he gritted his teeth and turned away to leave. _She's annoying even when she's sleeping_.

When his hand was on the doorknob, however, he hesitated. Should he really leave her alone like that? He supposed it wasn't her fault she was exposing herself. She was asleep after all. And she'd probably be embarrassed if she knew someone had seen her like that. Sighing, he released the doorknob.

Making his way back over to her, he began to unbutton his coat. Slipping it off and removing his handheld, he gently laid the heavy jacket over her tiny frame. He knew that when she awoke in the morning, she'd probably be furious for some stupid reason, but he'd just have to deal with it. She was always mad about something anyways.

Retaking his seat at the opposite end of the couch, he resumed his game. Every now and again Riruka would mumble something incoherent, but it only slightly distracted him. Sometimes he'd find himself staring at her face, a little caught up in the way she looked in her sleep. When her face wasn't twisted in anger and she wasn't shouting about every stupid thing that annoyed her, she actually looked kind of pretty. _Kind of like a doll_, he thought to himself. His thin mouth lifted at the corners at the thought.

It was when the battery life of his handheld began to run out that he finally switched it off and set it down. Yawning, he contemplated getting up and going to his room. Glancing at the snoozing girl beside him, he decided against it.

Removing his black cap and ruffling his blonde hair, Yukio fell onto his side and closed his green eyes. Exhausted and careless with drowsiness, he unthinkingly reached down to grab the other end of his coat to pull it over himself. Something soft pressed against his legs, but he was too tired to take any notice of it. Before long, he too was fast asleep and dreaming beneath the warmth of his large jacket.

Some time during the night, when the entire apartment was fast asleep, chocolate brown eyes opened from their slumber. Raising her head and rubbing at her eyes, Riruka took a moment to gather her surroundings in the dark. When she realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch and that Yukio was with her, she blushed. Hot anger filled her on instinct, and just as she was about to kick him off the couch, she noticed the jacket that had been placed over her, and her fury died.

She touched the black coat curiously. Yukio never took off his jacket.

Vaguely, she remembered shouting at him earlier about something stupid. What was it? Oh, yes. _His hair…_She'd said that the way he always wore it in his face was stupid.

Her eyes went to his sleeping face. His blonde hair had fallen away, revealing his tiny nose and face. His thin mouth was slightly parted and she could hear him breathing softly. He was…_cute_.

She glanced away from him, uncomfortable with her own thoughts. Sighing resignedly, she laid back down, snuggling under the jacket once more. While having Yukio's leg pressed against her backside was far from comfortable, she just didn't feel like getting up and going to her own room. She'd just have to tell him off about boundaries and respecting her personal space in the morning. But right now, she'd just let him sleep.

_Stupid idiot. Why the hell didn't he just wake me up? I hate sleeping on the couch... _

And again she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep, only to dream of all the ways in which she'd harass Yukio in the morning, unaware of the fact that he too was dreaming of her, and stupid pink-faced bunnies.

**A/N: Just something short (and pointless) I felt I needed to write after reading CH. 434 where Yukio comments about always seeing Riruka's panties. I think the two of them are so cute~ Please review!**


End file.
